Change of Heart
by Totally Not A Furry
Summary: I try to write an angst filled story after reading a bunch of TT fan fics lul
1. A quick word

So in this story there will be bits of comedy, but it will also get pretty dark. Won't be a full on lemon, but there will probs be some naked peoples xD


	2. Chapter 1: Tofu Chunks

Beast Boy was working on his latest prank. It wasn't much, but it would surely piss off Cyborg. It was a simple bucket over the door kinda set up, only the bucket was filled with tofu and being held up by a string that would trigger when Cyborg walked in. He knew the white gunky food he loved to eat so much would make Cyborg mad if he brought up trying some, imagine if he was covered in it. He hurried off behind the couch, peeking over a bit so he could get a good view of what was about to happen. The door slid open, the string was triggered and- oh no. "Raven!" Beast Boy blurted out as the bucket fell at her feet and splashed a bit of the gunk on the edge of her robe. He covered his mouth for a second before he ran over to her. "I'm-I'm sorry. That was for Cyborg, I didn't mean to-." He was cut off when she rudely put her hand in his face and walked off. He did feel bad for what had happened, so he wanted to catch up and say sorry. He caught her just as she was about to go into her room.

"Wait! Raven... please don't be mad at me, it was just a stupid prank, and it wasn't even meant for you!" He had his hands clasped together in front of his mouth, almost as if praying.

"Beast Boy..." Raven started to say in her classic monotone voice. "Fuck off." She quickly went into her room, letting the door slide closed behind her, leaving him on the other side.

The next morning, Beast Boy had gotten up early so he could make breakfast for Raven. He was still trying to say sorry and hoped that she had enough time to cool down. Even though it pained him to do so, he mad her a breakfast with meat, knowing she didn't like it when he tried to push his vegan lifestyle on everybody. He also made herb a cup of hot tea. He wasn't really sure how she liked it, so he went with what he assumed was the standard thanks to a website he checked out. Some sugar, a squeeze of lemon and just a dash of milk. Sweet, creamy and just a little tart, just like Raven. Wait, why did he just think that. Come to think of it, why was he trying so hard to say sorry for something that barely touched her. He was still gonna take this to her, or maybe he should just wait for her to come out so he's not bothering her. He heard the sound of the door sliding open and turned to see his fellow Titans. Cyborg nodded at Beast boy as he walked through the door way, followed by Robin and Starfire. Star was talking about some food from her home planet that she wanted to try making, claiming it is a lot like earth marshmallows, only made from the Perka fruit and Nerdleworms. Beast boy looked on, waiting for Raven to come out, and his face lit up when she did. For some reason she looked extra nice today. "Hey Raven." Beast Boy said in a calm voice. "I made you breakfast to say sorry for yesterday. I hope I gave you enough space to cool down." The other Titans turned to look over at Beast Boy.

"What happened yesterday?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms over his chest from his seated position on the couch. "I... tried to pull a prank on you, but it backfired and got Raven." When Beast Boy turned to look back at Raven, he saw that she was gone and that his food was still sitting on the table. He had become a bit annoyed at this point and stormed off towards Ravens room, leaving the others. When he got to her door, he knocked on it a few times, hard. She came to the door, staring down at him as she was floating off of the ground a bit. "What?" She asked in her dry voice. "What in the hell is your problem with me lately? You've just been acting like such a-." Raven quickly flew closer to the green male, getting face to face with him. "You better pick your next words carefully." He gulped and hushed up and put his head down. "That's what I thought, pussy."

What did she just say? He quickly jerked his head up with an angry expression on his face. "What in the fuck is your problem you...you...you bitch!?" It was almost less then a second before Raven responded to the comment with a quick kick between Beast Boy's legs, sending him to the floor in pain. "What did I say you little shit stain?" He had both of his hands cupped against his crotch, trying to do something about the pain. He whimpered softly. "I made you breakfast and you act like this?" Raven just glared down at him with hate. "You think this is just about the stupid tofu? I don't like you GARFIELD."

For some reason this stung. Raven never called him by his real name before. "What did I ever do to you?" She shrugged. "I don't know, be alive." He was shocked. He just laid there, not even trying to get up. "You don't mean that Rae." The pale female made a move and stomped him right in the groin, adding to the pain. The first one MIGHT have been deserved for calling her a bitch, but this time he hadn't done anything.

"My name is RAVEN, not Rae or any other dumb fucking nickname you have for me. God, why can't you just die already?" You could practically see the life drain from Beast Boy's face. "You don't-" The female gave an annoyed and angry groan before she kneeled down and slapped him across the face. "Don't ever tell me what I fucking mean! I wouldn't care if some villain punched a hole through your chest during a battle." Beast Boy began to tear up, a bead of the salty water running down the side of his face. "I.." Raven just smirked before she started to mock him. "I-I-I. Speak up like a real man." With a soft growl, he quickly jumped up and went to punch her. He stopped just inches from her face with a frown. "Come on and man up. Defend yourself." He wiped the tear away from his face. "You.. know I could never hit you Raven." She quickly hit him in the face with a closed fist, causing him to grab his nose in pain. "Agh! My nose! You broke it." He fell to his knees, holding his broken and bleeding nose. "Do everybody a favor." Beast Boy looked up at her, puzzled. "Just kill yourself so we have a spare room for a better teammate." And with that, she went back into her bedroom. The skinny green teen just sat there on his knees, taking in everything that had just happened. What did just happen?

Back in his room, Beast Boy was thinking about what Raven had said. "Maybe she's right." He said out loud. With a sad look on his face, he morphed one of his hands into a clawwed paw and started to run one of the nails against his skin. This felt sort of good, the soft scratches against his skin. His heart started to race. It started to race like crazy. He quickly stopped scratching himself and looked at his clawwed hand. "What sort of witchcraft had Raven done to him. He was already to kill himself without a second thought all because she said those things. Sure they were hurtful, but he shouldn't do anything dumb. "Not over one bitch." He said out loud before he quickly covered his mouth. Then he remembered back to the scratching. Why did it feel so good? Taking off his shirt, he tossed it aside and laid back on his bed. With his hand formed into a paw once more, he ran two claws down his chest and shivered. The pain was good. Was this why emo people cut? He wondered this to himself as he continued to do so. "Maybe she just wants me to understand her pain?" This thought was quickly pushed from his mind as anger replaced any mercy he felt for her. He wanted revenge, but how. without noticing, he cut into his skin, drawing a little blood. When he did notice, a decent amount had stained his bedsheets and body. "Oh no,' he said as he sat up "I have to clean this up."


	3. Chapter 2: KO !

Beast Boy was in the bathroom, washing off the blood that had run over his chest. The water turned a rose pink color as it rinsed the blood from the wash towel he used. "Ugh." He groaned out as he put his shirt back on. The door hissed as it slid open and Beast Boy entered the hallway. He tried to take his mind off of the day he had been having and decide to go see if Cyborg was playing video games in the living room. Surely enough, there he was, playing some fighting game. Beast Boy made his way over to the cough and picked up the other controller before taking a seat.

"Hey String Bean. How'd it go with Raven?" The green teen was silent as he just started shuffling through the games menu to get a round started. He remained quiet as the two of them played against each other, with Beast Boy losing every round. "KO!" The game called out loudly. Cyborg looked over to his friend, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to the screen.

"You okay man? You seem really off your game." Beast Boy sighed and shrugged his shoulder and set the controller down. "I uhh... I'm just tired. We've been doing a lot of hero work around the city. What with most of the villains gone and all the other titans in different parts of the world, it's just been a bunch of boring stuff." He gave a fake yawn as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'ma go try and get some sleep I guess."

"Well alright dude." Replied the black robotic teen. "Just make sure to not stress to much about-."

"About what!?" Snapped Beast Boy. "That BITCH Raven!?"

"Whoa, chill dude!" He said, throwing his hands up in an almost defensive manner. "What the hell's gotten into you?' The green boy had a scowl on his face as he stomped away from the couch. The door hiss as it opened, a sound Beast Boy had always found annoying, mostly when trying to prank someone, but now they just stung his ears. As he made his way down the hallway, His heart began to race, but why? Turning a corner, he bumped into Raven, sending them both to the floor. She just scowled at his as she gathered her books up.

"Pull the dicks out of your face long enough to see where you're going." Suddenly, Beast Boy growled and lunged at her, pinning her under him. He had his hand grasped around her throat, choking her. Though she didn't really looked phased.

"MMM, harder." she moaned out with a wicked smile on her face. This caused Beast Boy to let go of her and roll off her body with a deep blush on his face. Raven's expression turned back to that blank slate she always wore as she continued making her way down the hallway. His heart was beating fast, even faster than before. Suddenly, he clenched his chest with a deep grunt. Something was wrong. He attempted to stand to his feet and shuffled off toward his room. His body was hurting. It felt like his bones were breaking. He hadn't felt this way since...

"Oh no." He said through a pained breath before his body started to shift, getting larger, teeth extending into fangs, fingers growing to long clawed digits. He had turned into that of his beast form. Not since his fight with Adonis had he shifted without want into the beast. But something was different. He began to look over his form, a worried look soon forming. "What in the actual hell?"


End file.
